The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Salix plant, botanically known as Salix chaenomeloides, commonly referred to as Giant Pussy Willow, commercially used as an ornamental shrub and cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lubbers Zwart’.
The new Salix plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Salix chaenomeloides, not patented. The new Salix plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in early 2008 on a single plant of the mutation parent in an outdoor cut flower nursery in Allegan County, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Salix plant by hardwood cuttings in Holland Mich. since April, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Salix plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.